lotuschampionshipfandomcom-20200213-history
Samstimo
Samstimo, also know as Skiddy(or in skilleds terms: SKEEDEH), is a Racing driver from Britain. Sam started racing in the Lotus Championship at the start of Season 2 and in the First race finished 4th. But sam could hardly make any races, as they where on Sunday, meaning he was underrated, until he clintched his first pole at his 2nd ever race at his home track, Buxton. He dominated the whole race, leading from lights to finish, but there was still fustration, of not being able to race often. In Sams 3rd race (Brickforest), he missed Qulai, so had to start from the back (8th), but after several restarts, he was up to the front row. Then it was the final restart and as he went around T1, he got clipped, and flipped, taking him out of the race. Sam only did one other race that season(Hungary) and finished on the podium. But as he missed almost all of the races, he finished 8th overall in the championship. In season 3, the races where on Saturday, so Sam could make basicly all of them. Sam started the season getting a few podiums and a win, and soon found out his points where totaly wrong. This ment it he was 3rd in the championship, behind mugen and lotus. Now Sam had the possibility of winning the championship, getting more wins and podiums. He had to miss a 3 of rounds, due to them having to be on Sunday(2 right at the end), but ended a close 3rd, in his first Proper season. In Season 4, sam got some more wins, but got his best ever win at Monza, after starting 5th, he was going to win by over a whole lap, until 2nd-5th where fighting for position, and some ignored blue flags hitting sam, but he still won. Sam was in 2nd for most of the season, until he missed 2 races in a row when it matted. He had a slight gap over 3rd(Mugen) Going into the last race, but, even though he finished on the podium, Mugen passed him for 2nd in the championship, and once again, finished 3rd. So far in season 5, Sam has had hardly any luck. In R1(Lakebrick), whilst leading, a Backmarker clipped him, as elfernandez(Lap down aswell) came around the blind corner, hitting Sam, and pushing him down to 2nd. When the Red flags came out, sam was unhappy, due to being taken out and being in a huge disadvantage because he haddnt pitted. At the restart, when he was going through the bridge, elfernandez hit him once more, sending Sam down the order and finisheding overall, 5th. In R2(Monza) Sam had pole, but going into T2, Booteyman hit him twice, but sam recoverd and finished with the win. In R3(Jerez) at the start, 2 cars ahead of him collided, and while sam avoided them on track, others cut the corner, and passed him. After the madness calmed down, sam got up to 2nd, but goinging into the last corner, slayer tried to make a pass into a closing gap and hit sams back, and unfairly, Sam got a Pen. then he started to get Lag problems and fighted with slayer to the very last lap, but kept 2nd. Race Winner Elfernandez even said the pen shudn't have happend. R4 was leinester, and sam was 2nd on the grid. He got a electric start and past Slayer for the lead, but slayer once again tried to do a bad pass, and earned himself a pen, by almost spinning sam, and causing huge contact again, and that launched sam into the air. He recoverd, and there was a Huge fight for 1st, with sam getting through traffic better than elf, and just pipping him to the line. At R5(Middlestone) Sam was on pole and lead at the start, until lag problems caused the race to be Red flagged. Sam had to start in 4th, and got hit by Kart at the restart, dropping him even worse down. Sam then caught up to elfernandez, who got an advantage pitting Just before the red flags. Once sam caught up with elf, he pitted and once again, re-Caught up to elf, but couldnt get past. When sam might have had a chance a wayward backmarker kept the crash affir with sam, as slayer tapped sam onto the grass, even though slayer was a Lap down.R6 Was the A1 ring, and sam struggled with the Cars, and dropped alot behind elf, but was faster then 3rd and 4th. Then red flags came out and at the restart, sam was hit by Kart(Lap down) and had to re-lap people after being Spun. Sam then caught up to elf, but when he though he could make a pass, elfs Lag vision hit sam, and sam finished 2nd. R7 was Bricklane, and more problems for sam and the cars. But he had pole and lead the whole race, until he Lag froze and elf and Jordan passed him. Red was called, but bad officaling caused sam to be 3rd, and couldnt get past jordan after jordan hit him. R8 was more troble for Sam and the cars yet again, but after a good start, when the Red flags came out, he lead. Going into T2, elfernandez lost control of his car, cut the corner and hit sam, spinning him. Elf got a pen, but sam pitted at the sam time, and didnt gain anything. Then it was one of the best battles the LC had ever seen, with Sam trying to pass elf, trying everything he could. But sam didnt go for a mad pass, as he knew if he did, one of them would crash, but Lag vision also made it hard for Sam to know where elf was and sam ended 2nd. Sam still had car problems in R9, as the type of car for the last few rounds had been big and heavy, but sam got the Pole and lead from lights to finish with elf very close behind.Possibly the only race with luck this season. R10 Sam dominated in the rain, he had Pole and lead from lights to finish. Category:Robloxians